Revived
by Cruel and Usual
Summary: Chp 5!....Slade always seemed to play the cruel, heartless villian. The perfect bad guy for the T.T. but what happens when he thinks he's found a new apprentice? Who is she really? What has Slade lost that he so badly desires? Go R&R it!
1. Intro Paragraph: Mind of a Genius

1A/N: I'm not sure why I decided to write this one... but I couldn't think of anything as I sat at my computer (for many hours) and so I turned on the Tv and Teen Titans was on, (now I love all forms of anime and the like) so I watched it and realized Slade is my favorite character and I though I should give him a bit of a background story, since the show wont or hasn't yet... And so this is it, if you don't like Slade, The Teen Titans, or me then stop reading! Thanks, well see how this goes and if anyone likes it...

This is actually a gianourmous beginning paragraph and You! get to decide if I should go on, or if it sux ass and I need to rethink my writing abilities... go and review now! (Actually, I'd probably keep writing no matter what you say, but you can pretend like its your choice...If it makes you happy!) I always manage to babble in my A/N, so excuse all this please.

* * *

Slade sat on his usual throne-like chair, in his dimly lit underground hideout. The room was empty and silent, save the drop from a leaky pipe overhead. Slade's lone eye seemed to stare into the distance as he mind paced over and over again. His hand lazily holding up his pondering head.

His mind never seemed to stop clicking, always coming up with plans to fool the nasty brats in the Titan's tower, always searching for something more valuable to steal, always thinking of ways to bail out his so-called 'villainous comrades'. No matter what his mind never ceased with planning something. Slade felt he could never truly relax if his mind was so uptight all the time. Even when he was winning against the titans or racking in the benefits of being a criminal his mind continued turning. Slade guessed that was the price to pay if you wanted to be a genius. And, there was another faithful trait of Slade. Hisconceitedways. Slade did his best to make sure he had a witty comment for anything said his way, he didn't really mean to be boastful but when he noticed he was he wouldn't try to stop it either. And yet his over exaggeration of himself didn't make him happier. Most people boast to raise their self esteem but this almost seemed to have the opposite affect for Slade. He knew it too.

His life was a complex and demanding game. His attention was never to be drawn away from it but, his life hadn't always been that way. He had had other worries besides himself. He had cared about someone else before, it was possible for this 'lone wolf' to slow down to some else's pace but it had been short lived and had made Slade the way he was today. A better man some may think, or a soulless shell, others may say. But it did happen and could again. Slade's background is best kept hidden, his mind decided that long ago but it still remains present, locked away as a weak point in his life, never to be reminded of again or at least till today...


	2. An Unexpected 'Gift'

Ok, this is the true start to my little story. Its set after "Birthmark" and "The End" or whatever its called and after Trigon's defeat. Slade's been lying low and trying to rebuild his robotic army...

This will mainly focus on Slade, cause as I said before he's my favorite! So poop on you. There will be Teen Titan stuff later on but not now. Just to warn you and save you some reading. (Oh and the Red X is not Robin, its whoever stole his costume, incase you forgot or sumthin).

...Yes, I know what your thinking, another Slade fic, well sorrrry! This one is a bit different although the usual 'apprentice' thing might pop up... well...Onto the story!

(I do know Slade's real background so this is not his background anymore just part of his story...)

Disclaimers: Teen Titans, Slade (though it would be nice if I did...), Red X, you know all that stuff.

* * *

"Slade." His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp, female voice. Slade slowly moved his head from his hand and looked over towards the voice. His eye met a stern face. Her steely, cold gaze was framed by a pair of black glasses. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun to match the bland look of her gray business-like suit. 

"Yes, what is it Victoria?" Slade questioned with his usual monotone voice. He wasn't in the mood to listen to her concerns.

"I just thought you should know the new parts you ordered for your army have arrived along with something from Red X. Well actually someone. Here, they came with this." Victoria said handing him a slip of paper. Slade grabbed it and reading it over quickly.

_Got these off the Black-market for you. Thought you could use a bit of a pick up, if you know what I mean. Use them as you see fit, they're taught to obey your every command. I said I owed you right? Consider us even._

_X_

"Ah, he's finally paid off his debt." Slade said tossing the paper as he rose from his seat.

"Excuse me for asking Slade." Victoria spoke up from behind him. "What did he mean by owing you?"

"Surely you remember? Red X and I had an agreement. He had offered to retrieve a rare diamond for me if I would trade it for the Xenothium I have, the chemical that powers his suit. I sent him some but someone had already stolen the diamond. He then promised to return the favor."

"Yes, that does sound familiar." Victoria said mostly to herself.

"Now show me what he sent." Slade said allowing Victoria to lead. Slade preferred his workers and fighters to be made of metal. After his two failed attempts at an apprentice Slade decided to play it safe and only trust what he could create (or destroy for that matter) but Victoria was his one exception to that rule. She was his most trusted protégée. (Well his only protégée) She had worked for him for most of her life and knew nothing but servitude towards him. After years of her service Slade finally opened up to a few more human 'coworkers' but only a select few, he'd rather stick to machines.

"They're in here." She lead Slade into the hall. There sat three young woman, tied and shivering from lack of clothes. They only wore long tattered shirts leaving their knees bare in the cold, steel hall. Slade looked them over. There was a small, fragile looking blonde who seemed even more weak from the trip here. Next to her a stronger, dirty-blonde was sitting quietly, not quite as nervous as the other two seemed to be. And the third woman, a brunette, sat at the end. She was neither skinny nor large but she eyed everyone suspiciously.

"What is this?" Slade said with disgust at the sight of the three woman. "This is how he thanks me?" The three woman looked over as Slade shook his head with revolt.

"They are a gift from Red X. He said they are required to do your every command. They're like slaves" Victoria quickly said in response to Slade reaction. She thought they could use more help if they were ever going to be ready to take down the Titans again. Trigon had destroyed all of Slade's armies and most of his hideout. Reconstructing it was taking a lot longer than expected. They needed all the help they could get. So naturally Victoria was quick to speak her opinion on the matter. It didn't matter how pitiful they looked they were free labor.

"They are weak and pathetic!" Slade said eyeing the blonde in particular. "I have no use for them."

"Hey!" The dirty-blonde spoke up after Slade's last comment. "We were forced into slavery and told to serve you." She said standing up looking Slade in the eye. "And..."

"And I need to speak with you Slade." Victoria abruptly cut in as she walked closer to Slade. "Slade." Victoria started in a whisper. "We really need these girls, well not necessarily them but someone in general. We are falling behind schedule. The hideout is still unfinished, your armies are incomplete and your enemies are trying to find you! We need them, its free labor, even if that's not what Red intended them to be used for. This blonde one seems to be very temper-mental she might even be good in combat. I just think we should give it a chance before your temper increases and we loose more help." Victoria tried to word everything so Slade wouldn't take his anger out on her but from the look he was giving her she was sure she had made it worse.

"Victoria, what did I tell you about you and sharing your 'concerns'?" Slade said quietly staring down at Victoria. His voice held no anger but Victoria knew what was coming.

"I know Slade, I just feel...I thinkwe could really pick up the pace with a few extra hands." Victoria answered refusing to look up at him.

"Well, I'll be the one to decide who stays and who goes." A hint of warning in his voice as he turned his attention back to the women. Slade was rethinking his decision. It was true they were short handed and they needed to be done before the Titans discovered him and his plans. He was also considering another option. An apprentice. The one blonde seemed quite feisty for the position she was in and she seemed to have been training or working out or something. She wasn't as well, weak as the other two looked. Slade stepped even closer to the women and leaned in towards the dirty-blonde.

"Quite brave for the situation you're in." Slade said softly to the woman. She held his gaze. Maybe he should consider using his 'gifts'. They would be of some use. Slade knew what kind of 'use' X had been talking about but he wasn't interested in raping anyone or anything like that. There were far more important issues to attend to than one's 'pleasure'.

Would one of these girls really have what he's looking for in a apprentice? Probably not, but it would be interesting to see. If not they could just work for him as Victoria has always done. Slade was willing to try one more time. He had lost two apprentices, third times the charm right?

"Alright. I'll keep them," Slade said to Victoria as if they were dogs. "...but I must warn you against rasing your voice to your new master." Slade returned his gaze to the trio. "There will be grim consequences next time." He looked back towards Victoria who stood silently awaiting his next command. "Prepare rooms for them, get them clean and give them some proper clothes." Slade said heading for the main room. "Then report back to me."

Victoria watched as Slade left the room, a slight smile appeared on her lips. He had listened to her afterall. He always told her to keep her concerns to herself but everytime she spoke her mind he seemed to give it some thought. 'Well, atleast he's started listening to me again. If they start working by tommarow we may be able to get done by schedule.'

"Ok ladies," Victorialoudly, startling them. "Your under my rule for now so get up and head for the showers!" Victoria's quiet disposition dropped like a weight after Slade had left the room. Her nonexistent attitude was replaced with a Nazi like feel to the three women. "Well get moving. You have your order now do it!"

* * *

That wasn't too bad was it? (Oh and thanks to my ONLY REVIEWER!) Hopefully some of you who read this will say something. You can tell me how bad it is, then I'll cry and loose confidence in myself but it will be for the better, I'm sure of it! But really go ahead and say ANYTHING! R&R ! thanks.

Oh, and I don't personally know Z. Brite but I would like to say that she has, sadly, been in an accident and hopefully with all our prays and what not she'll get out of the hospital soon... Sorry Z!


	3. Something About Her

I'm back, school has started and so have the loads of homework and what not, so that's my excuse for both my stories (as I'm sure it is for many of you...). This small chapter will be very vague so read it and then review with your preference, don't know what I'm talking about? Just read and you'll find out at the bottom, otherwise I really don't have much else to say...

* * *

Victoria ushered the girls into a large bedroom decorated with elegantly. The girls stood speech less as they stared in awe at the room. Three four-post, king-size beds sat against the wall. They were pilled high with layers of blankets and bedspreads. They had simple yet expensive looking designs and colors stitched into them. The walls matched the oak bedframe and similar gold and marron coloring blended in with the bed and sheets. 

The bathroom had a glossy, pearl like shine, it wouldn't have amazed the girls to find out that it was made with pearls. Miniature columns resembling those from the Colosseum were placed on either side of the large and grand bathtub, which was more the size of a hottub. They're were also separate stalls and showers for each of the girls seemingly made of the same pearl-resembling title.

Victoria had followed them throughout the room watching their expressions with great interest.

"Quite nice for slaves quarters huh girls?" Victoria asked, knowing the answer. "Well at least compared what you were used to." She said more to herself. "We'll get some clothes fitted for you." Victoria added looking at the rags they arrived in and remembering how much Slade counted on appearance. She left the girls hoping to have them ready by dinner.

_Slade will kill me if If they aren't ready!_

"This place is beautiful!" The smaller blonde pipped up as the other two girls continued to explore their new home.

"Yes! I can only imagine what master Slade's quarters look like." Agreed the brunnette.

"It's nice but we must remember to be on our guard. I'm sure were being watched at all times. This is a paranoid, criminal's house were stuck in." The small blonde said from the monitoring screen. A cloaked man sat watching in the dark room.

"Indeed it is." He said smirking at the screen. "I am watching you." Slade's lone eye never leaving the screen.

The door suddenly burst open as Victoria rushed through it, two seamstresses at her side.

"Alright, lets get some sizes." Victoria said signiling the two women who headed towards the three girls. They hurriedly measured and scribbled down numbers on their paper as they went back for more measurements. Soon they had finished and were rushed out the door as quickly as they had come in.

Slade watched as the last seamstress scurried out the door. That was why he had taken Victoria in, she was quick, efficient, did what she was told and could be trusted. The prefect person to beak in the new slaves, as Red X had, so thoughtfully, supplied. Slade turned his mind back to the three girls waiting, at least they're patient, it pays to be patient Slade thought his mind returning once more. He focused his camera in closer on the fitter blonde.

"There's something about her..." Slade began, thinking aloud to himself, only to be interupted by the door.

Victoria, once again, burst through the door. It had only been a good hour or two but there in her hand were three new, tailored suites. The suites were black with a small oragne label bearing Slade's infamous 'S'.

"Here ya go." She said tossing them onto the bed. "Get dressed quickly, Slade will be awaiting you." Victoria's tone present again.

The girls hurriedly changed curious as to what their new 'master', as he liked to be called, would assign them to do.

Slade headed towards the dinner hall angered by his forgetfulness.

_What was it about that girl..._

* * *

Yes, like I said earlier really short. I had to cut it short because I recently received a request from 

RavenKicksAss for this to become a SladeXRaven fic. If you don't already know I'm a big supporter for stories based on that couple. So I would willingly change it up a bit, I've left it open just for that reason. So its up to you guys, reveiw and tell me what you'd prefer; A SladeXRaven fic or a new character... its all up to you.

Oh and yes I have seen Avatar and I would totally agree with you about Prince Zuko, if I routinely watched it I'm sure he'd be may favorite! (Response to JadeRaven93)

Go Review!

C&U


	4. The Truth?

1Hallo chaps, this is a quicky and I apologize for it but my time is shortened. I wont bore you with my life and how much homework I have and how hard it is to find a new job and how stupid school really can be so without further a-due...

Disclaimers: T.Titans, villains, and Wintergreen, everybody else is mine!

Slade stood with his hands behind his back, his usual stance. He awaited Victoria and his new arrivals. All had been prepared; a beautifully carved oak table sat before him. It was over flowing with food all placed on delicate china. Slade always liked to impress even if they were under his command. He figured the girls were famished, and they would be no use to him if they were weak and hungry so he had had Wintergreen prepare this extensive meal. Wintergreen also stood by at the ready, tray in hand.

"Wintergreen." Slade said his eye still watching the door. "See what is taking Victoria so long."

"Yes sir." Wintergreen nodded, leaving the tray behind.

Slade watched him leave, he truly did appreciate Wintergreen. He had always been there for him, when he had been at his weakest. Slade wasn't one to acknowledge that fact often or even thank him for it but he knew it was true. The only two human beings that had ruly been loyal to him, the only two who had gained his trust.

The door creaked open ending Slade's thoughts, both Wintergreen and Victoria entered.

"Well? Where are they?"

"They're dressing Slade. I thought you wanted them to be presentable..." Victoria answered slowly, seeing his patience decrease.

"Yes, I do." He said pulling out a remote and aiming it at a small box in the wall. A large screen lowered as he typed in a few numbers. The screen flashed on revealing the same room the girls were staying in. "I also wanted them under surveillance at all times."

The thee girls had just emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed in their new uniforms. They had discovered the various cameras watching them.

"Well he obviously wasn't trying to hide the fact that he's watching us." The dirty blonde said quietly to the others. "I don't think he can hear us if we talk quietly, so we may still have some privacy."

They're lips continued to move but Slade could neither hear nor read them.

"Guess they're smarter than we took them for." Victoria sighed. She watched as Slade's frustration only grew. He usually kept his cool especially in public, which was mainly the Teen Titans. He did seem to relax a bit around her and Wintergreen though, he would show some human emotions. Victoria, of course, had noticed this and welcomed his trust with open arms. His trust towards her was more important than any amount of money, she had strived for it since the first day she came to work for him.

She had to work hard to get to this point. Years of military training, small robberies here and there. She was good and she knew it but Slade seemed to be looking for something else. He seemed to be looking for a second opinion, another brain, a plan B, a second perspective, he wanted to make sure his plans were flawless. He needed them to be flawless, the Teen Titans were not so young any more, they were growing height and maturity wise. He had to be prepared. This is why she thought he had chosen her. She was smart, she knew the titans; not personally but she knew enough about them. She had sworn to secrecy with the military and so she figured he thought she could be trusted.

"Victoria, go retrieve them." Slade said as he shut off the screen

Victoria nodded and left wondering why she had said she would work for him.

"Wintergreen, the drinks." He added as he seated himself

"Yes sir."

The three girls still sat talking quietly on he bed. "Alright, well I'll watch for any other cameras maybe there's a room some where that doesn't have any. Then we can check in." The dirty blonde said to the brunette.

"But how can we sneak away if we are being led by master Slade's helper Victoria?" The brunette asked.

"We can figure something out..."

"Wait." The smaller blonde cut in. "Do you two know each other?"

"Uh." The dirty blonde tried to answer. "We..."

"Are you two even really slaves?" The smaller blonde pressured.

"Why would you ask that fellow slave?" The brunette asked.

"Because you two have been talking about some kind of plan. And your both acting like you know each other!"

"We can explain." The dirty blonde answered looking over to the brunette who simple nodded. "Once your in on this you have to either help us or stay quiet." The dirty blonde threatened.

The smaller blonde nodded, eager to hear about this plan.

"Have you ever head of the Teen Titans?"

"Actually..." The blonde began to answer only to be interrupted by the door.

"Good your ready." Victoria said eyeing their outfits. "Dinner, now." She barked, wondering how many more minutes Slade could really wait.

The three girls jumper of the bed and followed her down the hall. She kept a fast pace through the winding, dimly lit halls and so the girls lagged behind.

"I do know about the Titans, why? What does that have to do with anything?" The small blonde whispered.

"Well, were working for them, undercover." The dirty blonde answered quietly eyeing the brunette.

"Oh...so you trying to do what exactly?"

"We need to find out where we are exactly so we can report back to the Titans and tell them where his lair is. We're also trying to find out who Slade really is and what he's really planning. We, um the Titans really want him behind bars."

"That's cool. I'd be glad to help, I don't have anything to loose right?" The blonde whispered laughing slightly. She really didn't...

"Right." The dirty blonde agreed.

"Good we have a new friend!" The brunette said smiling at the blonde. "What is your name?"

"Ryan, and who are you two?"

"I'm Starfire!" Starfire said as she extended her had to Ryan.

"So you two **are** from the Teen Titans!" Ryan said excitedly. "That's so cool!"

"Yes." The dirty blonde confirmed, eyeing Starfire.

"So you must be Raven right?"

"Right."

"But I thought you had purple hair?"

"Yes, I do but since we're undercover..."

"Riiight."

"Come on girls! Slade is waiting!" Victoria yelled noticing how far behind they were. "Hurry up!"

They finally reached another set of large wooden doors; they also had intricate carvings. Victoria eyed them over one once more as she reached for the handles. The door swung open quickly, Wintergreen stood, door in hand also eyeing the three girls.

"What is it about appearance around here?" Ryan whispered to Starfire who shrugged noting the similar look.

"Welcome ladies." Slade said simply, rising from his chair as if he were greeting the Queen herself. "Please, do sit down. I imagine you three are quite famished, are you not?"

"Oh, yes please Master Slade." Star said eagerly not noticing the two glares from Raven and Ryan. "I am truly hungry!"

"Well, dig in my dear, I plan on getting to know each of you a bit better before the night is through." Slade commented as Wintergreen pulled off the lids revealing banquet sized platters of food.

A/N:

Like I said a quicky and feeling slightly rushed... Well we'll see how this is going so far so review your heart out. And how 'bout that new HP movie? lol, yes, random.

-C&U


	5. Complications

-No, I'm not dead...yet. It's been a combination of stress, lack of creativeness, SCHOOL, and being 'grounded' from the computer itself... But this year is starting off good, I got a new job! Yeah! Cheers to me and they have me working EVERYDAY, but I will honestly try to update more because I love all of you. I truly do live in my 'own little world' and its dying since my stories have stopped... sorry :'(

Disclaimers: Oh come on if I owned any of these guys I wouldn't have to make up all this fantasy crap! But Ryan is MINE!

New Years resolution: Update every week! Now, depending on my work schedule that may or may not be possible so gimme a break. Love to you all, hope your new year is great, now onto the story...

* * *

"Getting to know us better?" Raven repeated more to herself. This was going to be tricky. They hadn't really thought up a background yet...

"Yes," Slade said to the three girls before him. Need I remind you of his excellent hearing? "I think names would be appropriate start unless you'd rather be assigned numbers?"

"We would be grateful with our own names." Ryan spoke up after a pause from both Raven and Starfire. "I believe my last master called me Ryan." She said proudly, she didn't have to hide right?

"Hmm, not a very suitable name for a young woman..." Slade mumbled eyeing Ryan. "What about the brunette over there?"

"My name's S-" She paused wincing at the sharp pain shooting through her side. She glared evilly at Raven as she replaced her arm on her lap. "My name is...Jamie. Yes, Jamie."

Slamming her heel down onto 'Jamie's' toe was all Raven could do to keep from lunging across the table at her. The pain was visible again on Starfire's face.

"Problem dear?" Slade questioned. His suspicions only growing.

"No, Slade, um, I just really need to use the room with a bath." Starfire wheezed out.

"Victoria." Slade said quickly, beginning to regret receiving women from Red X. Victoria came and swiftly dragged Starfire out of the room. "Now, ah the quieter blonde, what might your name be?" He asked as if he were asking a four year old girl.

"Razlyn." Raven answered quickly. Avoiding Slade's sharp gaze. She could feel his eyes traveling over her body, the suit was tight and probably exposed her body even more than her leotard. She uncontiously folded her arms and Slade's gaze shot back to her face.

"Razlyn, a fitting name." Slade started. Rising from his chair, advancing towards her. She felt a slight shiver up her spine as he came up close to her. "A beautiful name generally accompanies a beautiful figure, but you my dear are quite thin." He slid a plate in front of her. "I think you should eat. As I said before, weak and scrawny girls are of no value to me, so unless you'd rather be used for something else..." Raven could only begin to imagine what Slade had in mind. "...I suggest you eat up and follow your master's orders." He slide back from Raven and returned to his seat just as Starfire and Victoria reentered.

Victoria quickly headed over to Slade, a worried expression crossed her face.

"Slade." She whispered frantically. "One of your combat robots must have a glitch or something. Its destroying the room and the few robots we have left!" She moved back as Slade rose from his chair and headed out of the room.

"You three stay put!" Victoria barked as she followed Slade out.

Raven glanced around, they were completely alone.

"Good job Star." Raven congratulated as Starfire nodded her head viciously. "That'll keep Slade busy for a bit."

"You guys messed with the robots? Nice." Ryan said surprised at their sneakiness

Raven smiled at her as she wiped out her communicator. "That's not all we can sneak." The communicator flashed and Robin's face soon appeared on the screen.

"Are you guys alright?" He quickly said from the tower. Raven was just about to answer as Beast Boy shoved Robin out of the way.

"Raven! Good you guys aren't dead yet. How's the blonde hair? Feeling faintly dumb?" Beast Boy snickered into the communicator right as Cyborg budged in.

"No Beast Boy, thanks for reminding me though." Raven growled through clenched teeth.

"Hey Rae!" Cyborg called, his smile ear to ear. "How you girls holdin' up?"

"You should've seen it Raven! I wiped the floor with this guy during our game station tournament!" Beast Boy said proudly as he stuck his head in front of Cyborg's.

"You so did not!" Cyborg retaliated. Raven saw it coming and hoped Robin would some how get a hold of the communicator again.

"Oh I did! And You know it!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"DIDN'T!"

"DID!" The bickering continued as Raven rolled her eyes.

"Slade will be back by the time they're done arguing." She said to Starfire.

"Raven?"

"Oh, Robin, good."

"So, what do you know?" Robin asked, his serious disposition setting in.

"We know he's building a large robotic army that he's planning to unleash on Jump City. But its not complete yet..."

"What about your location."

"I truly have no idea where we are." Raven answered truthful. There we no windows to be found or outside doors for that matter. The three of them had been blind folded during their trip here. They could be underground for all she knew.

"Hmm, ok. How is he treating you guys? You know we can try and get you two out if something were to go wrong."

"For Slade, not that bad. We're actually eating this huge meal he offered us." Raven said eyeing the food she had yet to eat. Her stomach now reminding her how long it had been since her last meal.

"Be careful what you eat." Robin said warily. How did she know he was going to say that? "We don't know what he wants you two for yet."

"Robin, normally I'm very cautious about stuff like that but I wouldn't be too worried if I were you. He really seems to need some extra hands and I think he thinks we'll be perfect for that." She could hear Victoria and Slade's conversation from earlier. She had said they were short handed...

"Ok." Robin finally agreed, although his tone said otherwise. "Please report back as soon as you can."

"Will do." Raven said watching the door.

"Actually, Raven...is Starfire there?" Robin asked slowly.

"Yes Boy Wonder, where else would she be? Hold on." Raven sighed. Those two were obviously made for each other. Why wouldn't they just date? Everybody could see it, why couldn't they? "Hey Star!" Raven teased. "Your boyfriend wants to talk to you."

"Oh goody! I mean, er, Robin? Oh yes, im sure he wants to hear all about our progress..." Star said quickly grabbing the communicator.

"Yes, I am completely unharmed." Star answered. "Of course, and how are our comrades Beast Boy and Cyborg? They are doing fine as well?... Agreed!"

"Star, rap it up. They could burst in here at any moment. Cut the small chat."

"Is she really dating Robin?" Ryan squeaked out from the other side of the table. She had been listening quite intently.

"No." Raven sighed, again. "Starfire really likes Robin..."

"Obviously!" Ryan laughed.

"Right. And Robin is quite protective of her. Its totally evident but Robin won't commit."

"Oh one of _those_ types huh?"

"Exactly." Raven let out a small laugh along with Ryan. Watching Starfire and Robin together was more amusing then it sounded.

"Alright. I will try and contact soon!" Starfire said at last. Raven snatched back the communicator and slapped it shut, just as Slade and Victoria burst through the doors.

"I don't know they got in here!" Slade roared, completely ignoring the three girls. "But they're better be tighter security around here. They must know we're down here now."

"Well we can't just pack up and leave!" Victoria protested. "The Titans aren't going to come back right away." Raven now more alert to the conversation shot a questioning glare at Starfire.

"What do you suggest then Victoria?" Slade spat. "They got in here without us even knowing! Someone must have alerted them to our location!"

"I'm not sure what to do..." Victoria said sounding defeated. "But we can't leave! We can put up tighter security like you said! We can find where they entered and have someone on guard there." She watched Slade pace about the room. The three girls sat quietly, afraid of setting him of again.

"I'll deal with the security issue Victoria." He growled. "You, however, will dine with our new arrivals and if anything else goes wrong tonight, my dear, I will hold you personally responsible." Slade glanced at the girls and exited once more. As soon as the door had shut Victoria let out a long sigh, she had apparently been holding for the whole argument. She plopped down next Ryan and began picked at her food.

"Eat girls, who knows when your next meal will be. If Slade's still in a bad mood tomorrow it may not be for a long time." She didn't try and force them or hound them till they did. She was just too tired and looked very defeated, the girls saw it all too clearly.

As soon as the food was gone and Wintergreen had cleared the table the girls were quickly ushered back into their room.

"Great." Raven said quietly as their door shut and Victoria's footsteps disappeared. "I think this would be a good time to tell Robin what happened."

* * *

This one seems a bit short again, but im working on it. These couple of chapters aren't going to be as fascinating as I planned but their sorta fillers and they sorta have to be there, so, bare with me.

Hope to see some reviews, criticism or not.

C&U


End file.
